Cant you see I want YOU by the way I push you away
by Raddd-x
Summary: Sage likes Dally, but does he like her? It was too late already. Dally didn't tell her how he felt and she moved on. Will he ever get her back?
1. The Girls Next Door

**Disclaimer: i don't own the outsiders or the song the title is after. Tangled up in me --Skye Sweetnam.**

**My newest Fic, I'm done with random stories until I get my random mojo back.**

It was a chilly fall day the leaves were falling as the wind blew them into the street. The moving truck was pulling into the empty house next to the Curtis'. Sage and her little sister, Shannah were moving into their new home. Sage was a beautiful 18 year old woman. They had just moved in after their mom died and their dad left them. Sage quit her old job as an intern at the hospital to move from all the drama in New York. They unpacked all there stuff, but little did they know they were being watched.

**At the Curtis House**

"Darry!" Soda yelled loudly making Two Bit fall off the couch. "Shit." Two Bit mumbled climbing on the couch. Darry came in putting on his form fitting black t-shirt. "We have new neighbors." He looked out the window seeing the two girls unpacking their things. "I suppose we do.." "Now dont go ov-." He was cut off when the boys all raced out of the house. Darry sighed. "Boys will be boys."

**Soda's POV**

Me and the gang headed around the corner to the neighbor's house. I introduced myself. "Hey, I'm Soda, this is Ponyboy, Two Bit, Dally, and Steve." " Nice to meet you guys, I'm Sage and this is my sister Shannah." She said. Man was she a looker. She had layered brown hair and green eyes. Her sister looked to be Ponyboy's age. She was blond and brown eyes. She was a cutie.

Two Bit being the smooth one he is tried to get a good look at her ass when she was bending over to get a box, but Dally caught him and smacked him upside the head. "Don't you know how to treat a broad numb nut?" Dally said loudly. Sage raised and eyebrow and asked if we would help her with the boxes. We all picked up a box and went in the house. After all the boxes were in the house Ponyboy suggested a game of football.

**Sage's POV**

The guys seem real nice. Dally and Soda are really hot. Two Bit is just strange. I ran into the house to change for some football. I threw on some grey sweats and a softball t-shirt and ran back outside. Dally explained that it was flag football and there was no touching except for the flags. "The only reason its not two hand touch is that Two Bit might try to molest poor 'ole Sage here." Dally said. Everyone laughed except Two Bit. The game was really fun and intense i was on a team with Soda and Ponyboy. Dally, Two Bit, and Shannah were on a team together. We were kickin' ass until Dally tried to grab my flag and he tripped and pulled my pants down, revealing my leopard print underwear. I got a whistle from all the guys 'cept poor old Pony. He looked embarassed. "Ohh my God.." I ran as fast as I could into my house. First day in the new house and the neighbor's already see my underwear..just dandy.

**Sorry boring chapter i might add another here in a minute. Please review.**


	2. Truth Dare and Underwear

**Sage's POV**

_That was so embarassing. I don't know if I can ever show my face again. Well i have to be strong and pretend not to be affected by this. It seriously wasn't that big of a deal, was it? They just saw my underwear. Oh God, it was hat bad wasn't it? Okay, Okay, just be cool,they are coming in the house don't let them know I was upset._

The guys came in the house after Shannah. "I'm really sorry Sage, I didn't mean to pull your pants down, but you do have a nice ass." Dally smirked his sexy smirk. "I suppose it's alright" I replied.

Two Bit's eyes got real big "Are you serious? I thought you were pissed, well in that case can we see them again!" "Well..." I said. "No!" I replied walking into the kitchen. I could hear the guys laughing at Two-Bit. "Anyone else want water!" I yelled out into the living room. "Yeah, I'll come and get it." said Soda walking into the Kitchen. He gave me that million dollar smile. He was really adorable.

**Anyone's POV**

"You guys want to play a game of truth or dare?" Soda asked everyone. Everyone was in for that. Ponyboy was up first. He dared Two Bit to strip down to his underwear and run around the block with a cape yelling " Nananananananananana BATMAN!" He surprisingly did it. You could see the mother's covering their children's virgin eyes. "Good job Ponyboy." Sage said high-fiving him. After Two Bit got dressed it was his turn to dare. He dared Johnny to eat this concotion of mayonaise, pepperoni, vinegar, soy sauce, chocolate syrup, and fish sticks. Johnny downed the liquid and ran to the bathroom. Johnny came back looking green. It was Sage's turn. "I dare Dally to strip down naked and streak around the neighborhood." Dally smirked. "Gladly." he said. Stripping right in the living room. Sage was pretending to cover her eyes, but she kept looking at his ass, it was cute. Cute? I mean **nice**. They watched through the window as he ran down the street. He finally came back and changed. "Enjoy the show?" he asked directing the question to Sage.

"Oh yeah." She replied smirking. Everyone laughed. Soda was up he dared Shannah to kiss Ponyboy. It was really adorable. They were both shy, they gave eachother a peck on the lips. They both blushed. It was big bad Dally's turn. "Wull, I dare Sage, to make out with.."

**dun dun dun! review!**


	3. Rafts and Making Out

Disclaimer: I don't own the outsiders I ownly own Sage and Shannah Kennedy. Thanks to Bowlingforshrimp the dialogue should be easier to read now :)

**Dally's POV**

"I dare you to make out with..me."

All the guys looked stunned. They could tell I was into her, but who would have known the first day I meet the chick I'm already gonna make out with her. It was a good day for me. She looked a little shocked and her little sister turned red. I took her hand and led her into the empty bedroom. There was no furniture cept the matress and a bunch of boxes.

**Sage's POV**

I was in udder shock. Hopefully he felt the same way I did. We got right to it. He pulled closer to me wrapping his arms around my waist. He kissed me passionatly. After a good few minutes he stuck his tongue in my mouth. This was heaven. I enjoyed every minute, hoping this would last forever.

**Back in the living room**

"They've been in there for a long time,man." Two Bit said playing with the carpet.

"Yeah, I'm gonna go check on them hopefully we can keep playing." Soda said walking into the empty room.

Soda headed down the hallway into the vacant room. He cracked open the door to see them still making out. He felt a sudden stab of jealousy.

"Hey you guys, it's been a while are you gonna head back out?"

"Yeah, in a minute." Sage said smirking and kissing Dally again.

Dally laughed and kissed her again. Soda headed back down the hall in a rage. Soda never was the jealous typer, but now he was jealous of Dally. He couldn't be jealous he just couldn't.

"Oi, what are they doing in there having a kid, do i need to send a raft in there to rescue them?" said Two Bit laughing.

"They are in there making out still." Soda said plopping onto the couch.

5 minutes later Sage and Dally came out of the bedroom. Both smiling and laughing as Sage laid on the floor and Dally sat next to Soda on the couch. Two Bit was hypnotized by Mickey Mouse on the TV. There was an awkward silence for a good few minutes before Soda broke the silence. "Well we should probably head out, thanks for having us over." Sage bid them all good-bye and kissed them on the cheek. Sage sat on the couch and Shannah joined her laying her head on her sister's lap.

"Did you like any of the boys, Shan?" Sage asked brushing Shannah's hair with her fingers.

"Well I thought Ponyboy was cute, but Johnny seemed nice and I like him quite a bit." Shannah said.

"Did you like any of the guys?" Shannah asked curiously.

"Well, yeah I kind of have a thing for Dally." Sage said smiling.

"We should probably head to bed, if we are gonna hang out with them tomorrow" Sage stretched and went into the bedroom and laid on the mattress. Shannah came in a few minutes later and they fell asleep as soon as they laid down.

**Curtis house**

"So, Dal, how was your kiss with Sage?" Two Bit taking a swig of his beer.

"It was pretty rad." He said smiling. "I'd definatly do it again."

"Do you like her?" Ponyboy asked.

Dally sighed and looked at Ponyboy.

**Dun dun dun.. does he like Sage? Thanks for the review**


	4. Working and gross toilets

**Disclaimer: I don't own the outsiders. S.E. Hinton does. I only own Sage and Shannah Kennedy.**

" Naw, I don't think she's my type, but I'd definatly make-out with her again."

Dally said pulling off his leather jacket and laying on the floor. Soda was relieved. He was hoping Sage wouldn't fall for that dirt bag, Dally. They guys all said night as they headed into there own rooms while Dally laid on the floor.

Dally was awakened by someone shaking him. He woke up to Darry shaking him violently.

"Good God Dally, we could have held a circus in here and you wouldn't have woken up you dumb ass." Two Bit said shoving chocolate cake into his mouth. Dally yawned and got off the floor to find Sage and Shannah sitting at the table with Soda and Ponyboy.

"Morning Dally." Sage said through a mouthful of toast. Dally leaned over and kissed her on the head and sat next to the half naked (nekkid teehee) Soda. Soda scowled at Dally.

"I should head to work, I'll see you guys at 4." Soda said pulling on his DX shirt.

"Hey, Soda, Do you mind if I go along with you I need to see if I can get a job at the DX." Sage said standing up.

"Uhh yeah sure."

Sage and Soda left and headed out to Steve's car. Sage and Soda hoped in the back as Steve talked to Evie who was in the passenger seat. They finally arrived at the DX both Sage and Soda sick of hearing the "happy couple" baby talk eachother the whole way there. Stever dropped Sage and Soda off so he could drive Evie to the salon.

"Alright, well I'll take you to see the boss you can fill out a resume or whatver the hell those things are." said Soda flashing her his million dollar smile. Sage smiled and followed him inside. He took into a shabby office. She entered and a strong smell of mold filled the air as a balding man in plaid sat on the phone. He motioned for Sage to sit. He hung up the phone and interrogated Sage.

"Alright, so who are you and what the hell do you want?" He said.

"Well I'm Sage Kennedy and I want to apply for the open job here."

"So, you want to be the cashier?" He said.

"Uh, I guess that's why I'm here, sir." She said fiddling her thumbs

"Well I guess you can have the job, you are a pretty girl and you may attract more attention with the teenage crowd if you know what i'm sayin'." He said smiling.

Sage walked out with her DX shirt and hat. She was slightly creeped out by her new boss. Soda was standing outside.

"So, I see you got the job, Congrats." He said kissing her cheek.

"Thanks Soda."

Sage changed in the disgusting women's bathroom. It seemed like no one had cleaned in there for a long time. Used condoms and toilet paper covered the floor. Sage put paper towels under her feet and changed into her DX shirt. She came out holding her nose.

"I see you have been into the women's bathroom." Soda said laughing.

"Yes, and if I ever need to use the bathroom I'm gonna go out back behind the trees." Sage said smiling.

Sage decided to pass the time by cleaning the bathroom. She scrubbed the toilets and bleached them. She swept the floor and put new soap in the dispensers. The bathroom actually looked usuable. She was proud and it was 4, her shift was over. Sage headed outside to find Soda and Steve fighting with brooms.

"Soda my shift is over, lets head back over to your place."

"Alright, see ya later tonight Steve!" Soda yelled.

Soda put his arm around Sage and they walked the long way to the Curtis house.

**Really boring chapter. I swear it will get better in the next chapter.**


End file.
